maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Animated Marginals
This is the page where little, short cartoons called Animated Marginals will be put. Usually the first one of each episode appears after the first segment. The second appearance of this segment comes later on in the episode, or after Spy vs. Spy. Season 1 Animated Marginals Avaturds, CSICarly *Man puts up a picture but gets sucked in (Also note that The Cat's music was played during this) *Tarzan swings but falls down and gets eaten by lion. Trans-Bore-Mores, Groan Wars *Spider cathes fly cowboy style *Boy blows bubble gum but he gets popped 2012 Dalmatians, Grey's in Anime *Chefs play ping pong with meatball as a ball *Vikings throw cannons at castle. Star Bleech, uGlee *Man tries to find a spot to put a sign *Doctor has pain in the groin while patient has one foot up Wall-E-Nator, Extreme Renovation: House Edition - Superman's Fortress of Solitude *Lion trainer cleans Lion's breath *Man plays violin and then sleeps Pirates of Neverland: At Wit's End, Batman Family Feud *Cavemen draw with animals *Man chokes while bird poops on bed Cliffordfield, Big Time Rushmore *Guy gets milk from cows to extinguish fire *People in a pile, crying and wining and one person saids Gesundhiet for person with snot. (Also note that there is a bicycle hanging from wire) Fantastic Megan Fox, Mad vs. Wild *Baby paints a masterpiece wihile man paints a drawing. (the baby drew Mona Lisa) *Knight creeps up on dragon not knowing that the face he sees is his tail. I Love You, Iron Man, Ben 10 Franklin *Man walks by while homeless man plays music man switches hat. *Man tries to get fish from building from up top. (called fly fishing) Class of the Titans, Zeke and Lex Luthor *Man trys to fly kite but does not know he only has string of the kite. The Boy Yells Hey,I think you forgot something. *Man tap dances and gets pulled away but only head gets pulled away. S'Up, Mouse M.D. *Boy kisses dog but on wrong side *Burger gets women to fall back into monster's hands DaGrinchy Code, Duck *Man blows leaves back and in the same position. *Boy swings golf ball at man's eye. Season 2 Animated Marginals Snott Pilgrim vs. The Wonderful World of Disney, Malcolm in the MIddle Earth *Man puts up sign (for sale) for buildings that are close to a erupting volcano *Miss Universe Pageant containing women...... and monsters Pokémon Park, WWER *The truck pulls the car but the car crashed *Man was waiting but ducks did'nt care pica pau So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon To Dance, Yo Gagga Gagga *A man walking past mice that are about to hit him with a club *An astronaut at a sign "You Are Here" Straight A Team, Gaming's Next Top Princess *Jack in the Box Scares Woman *Man was Hunting but Animals Look Like A Tower The Buzz Identity, Two and a Half-Man *Man looking up the tall building *Speedboat sinks Are You Karate Kidding Me?, Fresh Prawn of Bel Air *Boy fishing but Drianed the Ocean *The Hose on the WRONG way Hops, Naru-210 *Alfred watches sunset, but the sun goes into the water, surprising him *Man dates woman during a circus KoBee Movie, Law And Ogre * * TBA * * TBA * * TBA * * TBA * * Season 3 Animated Marginals Trivia *In I Love You, Iron Man, Ben 10 Franklin, and throughout the last episode of season 1, Alfred E. Neuman has appeared in some of the animated marginals. *The Marginals are based on the "Drawn-Out Dramas" cartoons in MAD Magazine, which run under the Marginal Thinking Department of the magazine. More info is at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sergio_Aragonés#Marginals *They are originally conceived and drawn out by Sergio Aragones. Category:Cartoon segments Category:Segments